


Rust

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost Adventures RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, California, Cheating, Christmas, Divorce, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Las Vegas, Marriage, Separations, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carly and Zak's marriage is crumbling at the seams literally but can they find love again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic add me here and we can talk about it or you know just talk anyway [wendydarlingfics](http://wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Ghost Adventures or the Ghost Adventures Crew. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I sure will," Catherine nodded as she smiled at her client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

December 16, 2012

Sighing sadly to herself as she eyed over the divorce papers, Carly signed her name and then handed them back to her lawyer. This was her second time divorcing the man who she had always thought was her soul mate. The man who she had been with since she was seventeen. Now here she was at twenty-three divorcing him for a second time.

Standing from the chair she walked to the door, "Can you call me if his lawyer says anything?" she asked raising an eyebrow. It was sad that the only way she could talk to her soon to be ex-husband was through his lawyer. It seemed that this time though her ex wanted to make it official. Wanted them to be done for good.

"I sure will," Catherine nodded as she smiled at her client.

Hearing Catherine's words Carly left the room and headed to her car. Her heart was hurting and she just needed to cry right now. She needed to cry so badly. Yes, she had been the one to leave this time but she hadn't wanted him to file for divorce. She had wanted this to work even if he had cheated on her with numerous women. She had wanted them to work through it like they had every time he had cheated on her. They had been through so much together. The biggest thing being the stillborn birth of their son Aidan Alexander.

Getting to her car Carly got in and put the key in the ignition but she didn't start it. Instead she broke down crying. This had not been what she had been expecting and she felt like she could feel the pieces of her life falling apart. She knew there was no way at this moment she could make things right with a man who she was still in love with. Hearing her phone ring she moved her head off the wheel where it was resting and she reached for her it. Picking it up she saw her friends name on the id screen, "Hello," she said hitting talk and expecting to hear Jami's voice coming through to comfort her.

"Hey girlie," Jami said as she used her sympathetic voice. "I was wondering if you were up for a girls night at that new club?" she asked before hesitating clearly as if she was scared Carly would reject the offer.

Carly wasn't surprised Jami was asking though because even though Jami was being sympathetic she didn't like Zak even if she had been the one to introduce them.

Shaking her head though she knew Jami couldn't see her, Carly sighed before answering, "Sure Jami. I will come," she agreed though she knew it more than likely wouldn't be fun for her. "What time?" Carly asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Ten," Jami answered sound a bit relieved at the answer Carly had given her.

Carly nodded and hung up her phone. Starting her car finally she drove off. It was five already and she had five hours to get some crying done and then get ready. Get ready for a night she wasn't ready for. Not yet anyway.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zak sighed as he sat on the balcony of his apartment and looked out at the Vegas skyline and all the lights. All he could think of was Carly and if she had signed the divorce papers he had filed and had his lawyer fax to her lawyer. He had hoped he was making the right choice. He didn't see any other way for this to turn out. After finding out about his infidelity she had fled to California. She had done that the first time as well but this time it had seemed more final to him. It had seemed more real.

Sighing more he lit a cigarette and took a long drag from it. He had been the one to mess up like he did every time. He had cheated on her yet again. It had been something he did even before they got married the first time but this time it had been worse. He had done it with more than one woman. There had been numerous women and Carly had found out about it via twitter. That was the downside of Zak's fame thanks to his reality show. He couldn't get away with cheating via direct messages on twitter.

Hearing the sliding glass door open Zak looked up and saw Kassie. She had been the first woman he had ever cheated on Carly with. Sometimes she was still his occasional booty call and during periods when he wasn't with Carly he was with her. She was the only woman of his that Carly hated with a passion and Kassie felt the same towards Carly.

Looking down at Zak, Kassie rolled her eyes before sitting beside him and stealing his cigarette from his hands. Taking a drag she then handed it back to him, "I thought you quit smoking?"

"I did," Zak said as he chuckled some and shrugged as he looked at the blonde woman who was now sitting beside him. "But I decided to start again since Carly and I are done for good," he said as he looked back out at the skyline. This place was many things but he would never call it home anymore. It was just a building in a city everywhere he went. He couldn't call it home. Home was the place where Carly was.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "How is he?" she asked walking a bit closer so that Quinn could hear her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it's been so so long since I updated/first posted this and I'm so so so sorry for the wait. I got really blocked on where to go next but I hope you all like where I take this.
> 
> Also for the sake of the story Zak's family are all Original Characters as I didn't want to use the real people.
> 
> Anyway I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter and hopefully the next one won't be months after this one.

Chapter One

December 25, 2012

Carly looked up as she sat on the couch at her parents house. Smelling the breakfast that her mother was working on in the kitchen she smiled as her eleven year old niece Calliope sat beside her on the couch, "You aren't in there helping Grammy and your mom?" she asked as she looked at the brunette who looked so much like every other woman in the family. They all had the same eyes and hair color.

"No. It got boring," Calliope said as she shrugged and looked at her aunt. "Where is Uncle Zak?" she asked and Carly visibly tensed but she should have known the girl would ask about him. She had known him since she was four.

"He filed for divorce," she said knowing that her niece was old enough to know now that things between her and Zak weren't good. "He filed a couple of days ago actually."

Making a face Calliope looked at her aunt as she frowned some, "But why?" she asked as she shook her head. "Is that why you left and went to California again?" she kept the questions coming and Carly almost wished she'd stop.

"Yeah that is why I went to California again," Carly nodded as she looked down at her hands, her wedding band staring her in the face. She knew she should take it off but she hadn't found the nerve yet to take it off. Not when she was still in love with Zak.

Hearing the doorbell Carly stood from the couch and went to answer it. She didn't care that she was still in her plaid pajamas. Most of the visitors that her family got on Christmas knew to expect the family to be in their pajamas most of the day.

It was the one day they all got to be together and be lazy. Opening the door she smiled seeing Jami who had flown into Vegas with her. Jami had come to see her own family, "I wasn't expecting to see you," she said moving aside so her friend could come in. Seeing Jami holding her son Kyle on her hip she made a face at Kyle who giggled.

Jami came inside and she laughed some hearing Kyle giggling when Carly made a face at him, "I know but I brought a few gifts for your mom," she said looking down at the gift bag in her hand. "And I know Kyle wanted to see his second Grammy," she said as she put her one year old son down and watched as he crawled towards the kitchen where he heard Carly's mom. Carly's family had always been Jami's second family and they were also becoming Kyle's second family.

"You can put the gift bag under the tree. We haven't opened gifts yet," she said shaking her head. 

Walking to where Kyle crawled, Carly bent down and picked Kyle up carrying him into the kitchen where her mother was, "Look who has a visitor," she said as she stood in front of the counter.

Marlena Holmes smiled as she looked up from the food dish she was making , "Well there is that little monkey butt who I love spoiling," Marlena said as she walked over and took Kyle from Carly's arms. "Octavia, can you and Lana finish the cooking?" she asked looking at her other daughters. 

When they said they could Marlena smiled and walked to the table, sitting down with Kyle in her lap. "Is Jami here?" she asked and Carly knew why her mom was asking. Because she considered Jami like a daughter.

As if she didn't have enough.

"Yeah. She should have been following behind me," Carly said as she made a face not seeing Jami behind her.

"Jeremy probably saw her and is hitting on her," Octavia who was the oldest daughter spoke up. 

Jeremy was Carly's younger brother by four years. He was the youngest Holmes sibling in all .

"Oh god," Carly said as she laughed remembering her nineteen year old brother had always had a huge crush on Jami.

Marlena shook her head as she listened to her daughters, "Does Kyle's dad know that Jami is in town?" Marlena asked eying her youngest daughter.

Carly looked at her mother and nodded, "Jami called Aaron on the twenty-third when we left California," she said. 

Aaron Goodwin was Kyle's father though Jami liked to pretend he wasn't and Carly couldn't quite figure out why either. As far as she knew Aaron loved Jami and had loved her for seven years. As far as she knew he had also wanted this baby as much as Jami and had been confused when Jami left him a month after having Kyle and rarely letting him see his own son.

"Then I guess Zak knows you are in Vegas for the holidays," Marlena said as she made a face. 

Aaron was also on the reality show that Zak was and he and Zak were good friends which Carly knew her mother knew. Though she also knew that her mom didn't like Zak much right now after everything and probably didn't want him to know that Carly was in town at all.

At her mother's statement and face, Carly sighed finally, "He probably does know," she said knowing it was likely that Aaron had told him. Carly didn't care if Aaron had told him though even if her mother did have a problem with it. After New Years Carly and Jami would be gone again anyway and back in California.

Sighing Marlena stood from the table, "If he comes calling around for you tell him to take a hike," she said before leaving the kitchen more than likely to go save Jami from Jeremy and bring them both in the kitchen to help her fix some of the Christmas breakfast.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in his kitchen Zak took a swig from the beer bottle in his hand as he looked over at Aaron, "Are you sure Carly is in town?" he asked wanting to make sure Aaron had heard Jami right.

"As sure as anything," Aaron said as he stood beside Zak in the kitchen. 

Aaron had came to Zak's families house for Christmas day after spending some time at his own. Though Zak knew he probably should have went to Jami's though Zak figured Jami would just get upset and Aaron didn't like to upset her, even if she treated him like shit.

"Damn," Zak muttered as he drank more of the beer in a hurry. He knew he shouldn't have been shocked that she was in for Christmas. After all her family was still here but he guessed he hadn't expected it to feel so weird. With her being in town that meant she was only a block from his condo. Only a block from their old condo. She was within walking distance of him. Heck she was also within walking distance from his mothers house. The very house he stood in.

Aaron chuckled some at Zak's response,"Yeah damn," he said agreeing with his friend though his damn was for other reasons more than likely. Reasons that had to do with Jami and not getting to see his son who had turned one in May.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carly laughed as she stood outside a few hours later. It was now getting dark and her dad was turning on the lights so that Kyle could see them. 

Holding Jami's son on her hip she smiled at his excited face once the lights came on. Jami had left him with her so she could go see her grandmother at the nursing home she was in.

Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder she turned and her face changed some as she came face to face with Quinn Blanchard who had brought her kids over.

Quinn looked at the girl who for now was still her brothers wife, "Zak told me you were in town. Hannah and Morgan were in hearing distance and they wanted to see their aunt," she smiled keeping a hand on each one of her children.

Carly smiled hearing her and she bent down to her niece and nephews height, "Hey buddies," she said keeping a tight grip on Kyle. "How are you guys?" she asked looking into both of their eyes.

"We good," Morgan answered his three year old blue eyes shining as he looked at his aunt. "Miss you," he said pointing to her.

"I missed you too," Carly said as she leaned over and kissed Morgan's forehead. "And I missed you as well Hannah banana," she said kissing the five year old girl's forehead. 

Standing up she looked back at Quinn. "I am glad you brought them," she said knowing this would probably be the last year she saw them. She knew once her and Zak were officially divorced Quinn wouldn't be obligated to bring the kids over if they ever knew that she was in town.

"It's no problem," Quinn said as she shook her head, her blonde hair getting in her eyes and she reached up and pushed it away. "I should get going though," she said as she turned to leave, ushering Hannah and Morgan with her.

Watching Quinn leave Carly swallowed a lump in her throat as she fought back tears, "How is he?" she asked walking a bit closer so that Quinn could hear her.

Quinn stopped when she heard Carly's question and Carly was scared at first that Quinn wouldn't tell her but finally she turned to face Carly. "He is doing as well as can be expected," she said honestly. "He brought Kassie over so I guess you know what that means," she shrugged her shoulders seeming a bit deflated.

Carly nodded her head because she did know what that meant. It meant that Zak had moved on.

Walking away from Quinn wordlessly and going back closer to her house Carly just felt like she shouldn't be shocked about this news but she was.

Zak was already with Kassie again. He had moved on and here she was still in love with him. How pathetic could she be?  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting out of the bed after having sex with Kassie, Zak slipped on his boxers and a pair of sweatpants before walking to the door of the balcony.

Opening the door that lead to the balcony he looked out at the houses lit up and all of the other lights as he walked outside. Spotting the roof of Carly's parents from his balcony. He smiled as he remembered last Christmas. They had just gotten back together after six months of being apart. They had been remarried two weeks before and had been in their honeymoon phase again. 

"Of course I had to go and screw it up," he sighed as he sat down on the balcony. The balcony was the one place he felt any sense of peace anymore. Carly had always liked the balcony when she lived here. He had laughed at her once when she said she found it peaceful and easy to think there. Now he knew what she had meant.

Coming out of that thought though he turned to look back at Kassie who was now sitting up on his bed as she looked at him curiously and he felt a bit guilty. Guilty for using her to fill the hole that Carly had left in him but he really didn't know what else to do.

Especially since he knew Carly probably wouldn't take him back, not after all he had put her through.


End file.
